


The importance of conjugality.

by skinnylittlered



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Cheating, Erotica, Established Relationship, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnylittlered/pseuds/skinnylittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen is perfectly aware that love and sex are two wildly different things. Tom doesn’t need to know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of conjugality.

Laid on my bed, legs spread wide open as to permit easy access to my crouched body, rigid and alert in my singular task of providing as much physical pleasure as it is in my momentary aptitude to do so, Tom resembles little of the self-composed, calculated man gracing the laptop screens and wet dreams of his horde of fangirls, nothing of his brand inherent britishness that even I have been accustomed to in the wake of his most gallant courtship or even beyond the point of him making me his own, either by knowing me biblically and having me – ever the unsatisfied philanderer – swear on my most sacred of all things that I may remain faithful to him for the rest of my days, effectively outlawing that I should be seen by a man other than him in such a vulnerable position as being the receiving end of one’s efforts of furnishing physical saturation are –

 

 _Tom drew to the conclusion that the woman must be  one of the most infuriating creatures to have ever cast shade on Earth’s surface and decided, in perfect accord with this fact, to take proper measures as to put an end to her unbelievable lack of comprehension in regards to the simple notion of monogamy, one particularly dear and of just as much importance to him as he could not, for the sake of his superiorly-cultivated intellect understand exactly how in the hell she expected him to keep his absolute cool when it came to – a blood-curdling shudder washed over his person even before the structure took final shape in his mind –_ sharing _– the scandal! – his beloved female companion with other of those clammy-handed boneheads he couldn’t help but find utterly repulsive, knowing all too well the disturbing mental imagery they were bound to project in their filthy little cerebrums, in the entirety of which he was certain his fiancée was graced with a leading role._

_Naturally, the absolutism of his assertion was deeply rooted into the very fact that he himself had been, until she deigned him eligible for satisfactory penetrative recreations, a clammy-handed bonehead, wanking off to the simplistic fantasy of engaging in intercourse with the scrumptious redhead – fittingly named Carmen – whom he first caught sight of as she was all but floating her way into the large hall hosting his friend’s wedding reception, all six feet of her (strappy designer heels included) screaming ‘I’m the most fuckable thing in this room, don’t you even try to deny it’. And Tom indeed hadn’t. Instead, by accepting and subsequently giving into the resolution of indisputably having to unite with her in the most primal sense by the end of the night – so much for a stimulating occupation to keep him entertained for the rest of the otherwise unappealing festivities he had been, by principle, dragged and forced to partake in._

_Which is exactly how Carmen, receptive to his innuendos but oblivious to their underlying motivations, ended up being thoroughly screwed against the finest of the world’s literary creators (Dostoyevsky, Joyce, et comp) and then in an actually committed relationship with the man thousands worshipped._

_So when Tom confessed his aggravations to his, by then, long term girlfriend, he was immensely surprised to find not only that she cultivated barely, if any, discomfort in relation to it, but also that, even more, she revelled in the thought of being desired in such a, to Tom’s mind, disgraceful manner._

_“But in this way you’re reduced to being merely a piece of meat!” he had shouted, quite in contrast with his characteristic conduct._

_“Obviously,” she replied with cool tranquillity of speech, she, too, nothing like her usual easily-ignitable self. “But that is what I invariably am, my love, to anybody who may physically take interest in me without holding any information concerning what makes me, well, me. If they had, the outcomes could be many, but I shall reduce them to only two – they could either cease liking me, but fuck me nevertheless (as I have heard is within a man’s set of capacities, to copulate with one they find repulsive as a person; peculiar if you ask me), or they could pursue me in a way that exceeds the simplicity of such acts and, maybe, things would lead to such an outcome as the one we’re currently living. And, my love, if you would be kind enough as to recall your position as a potential suitor all those months ago, that would be splendid and much appreciated.”_

_Although his lover’s speech made inarguable sense, Tom couldn’t refrain, much as the left hemisphere of his brain might have pleaded for the triumph of its rightful cause, from permitting the surging of  visceral need of dominance over the impertinent broad who had the nerve of talking back – alas, how the truth offends! – to him, simmering in the marrow of his bones, and deigned it was prime time to demonstrate to the woman the importance of (albeit premature) conjugality._

_Tied up to a Saint Andrew’s cross, blindfolded and gagged, Carmen found it hard to argue any of her partner’s points, especially considering the fact that he was spelling them out on her pulsing clitoris, kissing it and sucking on it, until the only thing she could do is essentially hit her head onto the polished wood, to relieve some of the pent up stimuli._

\- or sliding that damned platinum, three-digit-k band over my finger, that even though designed to fit me perfectly, still feels too tight to be casual.

_The whole thing was a circus. From the proposal, to the arrangements, to the fucking ‘I do’s, the whole thing was a circus, a church approved gay pride parade, complete with ass licking and drama worthy of glitter wearing drag queens stumbling in hooker heels and animal prints from dusk to dawn, when they return to their miserable families and nine-to-five jobs, sitting at their desks eating junk food and acrylic coloured sweets from the shabby vending machine down the hall for long enough that the fat rolls on their bodies can never melt away, however much effort they put into brisk walking on their way to having a beer with friends._

_The whole thing was a charade, but Carmen loves Tom enough to give it all to him on a silver platter – the vows, the music to their first dance, the whole spectacle that their affection had become somewhere along the way of them planning their idyllic future – picket fence and all –, which neither of them, she was sure, actually wanted all that much anymore._

_And then she gave him her smile._

_Carmen convincingly wept as she pushed the ring up his finger and she didn’t visibly cringe when he leaned in to seal the whole procession with a much dreaded kiss. Carmen became his blushing bride and then his devoted spouse._

_Carmen signed herself into slavery._

Blowing a man is rather easy. Bob your head up and down. Cover teeth. Suck. Lick the head of his dick as you go if you’re feeling adventurous. Never forget about his balls. Pay close attention to his balls, or you’ll wound his ego. Enjoy the moans. Nothing sexier than a man relinquishing control in the troves of passion, nothing you could say that he won’t believe: “Give it to me, daddy”, “You’ve got the biggest dick I’ve ever seen”, “No, I’m just tired”, “I’m yours only”.

I cheated on my husband.

I don’t regret it for one second.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO THERE, YOU SUGARMUFFINS, YOU!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this.
> 
> On time and edited. I am the goddamn bawss of this joint.
> 
> Yeah, because you run the blog, you imbecile…
> 
> *cricket sounds in the distance*
> 
> Uhm.
> 
> *more cricket sounds in the distance*
> 
> Yeah, that’s absolutely right.
> 
> Uhm, well *scratches top of the head in embarrassment* I’m just going to leave this here *pushes fic your way, breaks into a sprint*.
> 
> Thank you for reading, lovelies, and you stay golden! *hands out mugs of caramel lattes because they’re just so fucking good*


End file.
